This invention relates to a solenoid for selectively closing the connection between a pair of fixed terminals, with one particular application being the energizing of electric starter motors used in various internal combustion engine driven devices.
In addition to automobiles and trucks, other labor saving devices such as lawn mowers, garden tractors, snow blowers and other similar devices are powered by an internal combustion engine. The lower horsepower engines may be provided with a manual starter unit or a motor-driven electric starter unit. If an electric starter unit is provided, a solenoid is used to complete the starting circuit from the battery to the starting motor. The solenoid is controlled by a remote start circuit. In these low horsepower engine applications, the total cost of the device does not permit the use of a relatively large and expensive solenoid structure as used on automobiles and like vehicles.
Although the solenoid should be of a relatively inexpensive construction, the rather severe weather conditions and high levels of vibration and shock demand the solenoid be ruggedly built to provide economic durability. The solenoid structure should be as compact as practical due to the relatively confined space in the engine compartment.
Although various units have been suggested, there is a distinct need for a small, compact and relatively inexpensive solenoid for use in engine starters and other applications.